


Caught In The Act

by pinknamjoon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, bruce thinks clark is super adorable, clark is fed up with his super rich boyfriend, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinknamjoon/pseuds/pinknamjoon
Summary: Clark Kent is caught kissing Batman, and rumours start flying. Clark decides to get revenge on his dumb boyfriend, who thinks the whole situation is super funny.





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a Tumblr post my friend sent me! I don't know who originally wrote the post, but I really liked the idea so I wrote a fic based on it! Sorry I can't give credit to the original idea creator

Clark rubbed his eyes and looked up from his computer to the simplistic clock hanging on the wall beside his desk. 

10:30?

He had meant to leave The Daily Planet early today. No doubt Bruce would be upset. 

He saved the article he was working on, yet another one about Superman. Writing about himself got very tiresome. He never thought he would miss the days where he just wrote the sports recaps. 

He checked his phone, seeing a text from Bruce. 

U coming to the manor tonight?

He smiled. Although they had been dating for a year and a half, he had never officially moved into Wayne Manor, despite sleeping there nearly every night. It would be awkward, with the two cities between them. It didn't take him very long to fly from Bruce's to The Daily Planet, but it wouldn't be convenient. 

He responded with a yes, taking the elevator up to the roof, placing his glasses in his bag, and flew up into the air. Usually, he would change into the Superman suit, but tonight he just wanted to fall into his boyfriends arms as soon as he walked through the door, and didn't want to wait. 

He stopped briefly to pick up Chinese food from their favourite place in downtown Gotham. He went down the alley and through the side door. The owner was a friend of the Waynes, and didn't make them wait in the lines. He doubted there would be any this late at night, but the old lady who ran the place looked forward to his visits, so he always stopped by and said hello. 

He picked up their food, said goodbye to the lady, and stepped back into the night. In true Gotham fashion, it was raining. 

He started turning up towards the sky, when he felt a gun pressed to the small of his back. He knew the bullet wouldn't harm him, but he didn't want to have to change into new clothes. Plus, what if this petty thief recognized him as Clark Kent, and identified him as Superman if he used his powers? He wasn't wearing the Superman suit. He didn't want to take that chance. But he needed to turn around to knock the guy out, and he had he barrel of a gun pressing into his skin. 

"Money! Now!" The thug screamed, hand shaking around his weapon. 

He was about to whip around a knock the guy into next week, but someone beat him to it. 

The guy was on the ground, nose bleeding and unconscious, at the feet of Batman. 

"I had that." He smirked at Bruce. 

"You're bulletproof. Of course you did. Just didn't want to have someone else ripping holes in your shirt." He couldn't see in the dark, but he was sure Bruce was winking. 

"Thank you so much Batman. You saved my life! How ever can I repay you?" Clark swooned, falling into Bruce's chest, his boyfriend's strong arms closing around him. 

"I have an idea." Bruce grinned, and leaned in, kissing the Kryptonian. 

They hear the sound of a camera clicking, and saw light flash in front of their eyelids, which Clark assumed was flash, and he jumped out of Bruce's arms, straightening his collared shirt, as Batman stepped menacingly towards the small boy with the camera, who ran off into the night, tail between his legs. 

Bruce and Clark looked at each other and started laughing. 

"You better hope that doesn't get out. All the rumours will begin that you're dating Batman." Bruce said, still laughing. 

"I'll tell them my boyfriend is an asshole but I love him anyway. Maybe that fits Batman's personality. What do think?"

"I think you missed 'dashingly handsome billionaire playboy' as his main attributes." 

"You better not be a playboy. Or else you're sleeping on the couch." 

"Wayne Manor is my house, remember." 

"But you love me so much that you'll do anything I say." Clark grinned, giving Bruce a chaste kiss. 

He lifted the Dark Knight into his arms, soaring off into the night sky, the rain soaking through his shirt. 

They landed in the Batcave, and Bruce frowned at him as he jumped out of his arms. 

"I told you to stop doing that." He sulked, walking towards the keypad to let them in. 

"It gives me an excuse to grab your butt. Oh, and your shoulders." Clark smirked, winking. 

Bruce stepped inside and changed out of the Batman suit and into just a white collared shirt, which clung to his wet skin. Clark looked him up and down, shamelessly admiring his gorgeous boyfriends body. 

Bruce stepped closer to him, grinning, mischief in his gaze. 

"Babyboy, your shirt is soaked through. You better come upstairs so you can change into something more comfortable." He whispered, sending shivers down Clarks spine. 

He took Bruce's hand, his lover leading him up to the bedroom. 

 

Clark woke up, sun shining through the curtains, his body sore. He moved to look at the beautiful man beside him. Bruce looked so serene while he was sleeping. He kissed his rough lips, and leaned off the bed to pick up his pants off the floor from where they had been thrown last night, retrieving his phone from the pocket. 

He squinted at the notifications, and his eyes widened. 

Batman's Boy Toy?

Who is The Dark Knight's Lover?

The Boy Batman Spends His Dark Knights With... Clark Kent?

Could Batman's Beau be Daily Planet Reporter Clark Kent?

Batman: LGBT Icon?

Clark groaned, falling onto Bruce's bare chest. 

Bruce grunted, eyes opening.  
"What's wrong?" He asked Clark, worry lacing his voice. 

"That kid from last night leaked the photo." He groaned, snuggling his face into Bruce's embrace. 

His boyfriend started laughing. 

"Did they identify you?" He grinned. 

"Yes they did! Stop laughing, you ass, this is serious!" Clark pouted, hitting Bruce lightly. 

"Why? All they know is that you're dating Batman. Or at least giving him party favours. This will blow over in a week. These types of things always do." 

"You better be right." 

"Trust me babe, I always am." 

"You once said The Walking Dead was a soap opera." 

"I was right about that. It is. Just with zombies." 

"I hate you." 

"Love you too, darling!" Bruce grinned, kissing Clark. 

 

He flew back to Metropolis, dreading what he would have to say to people at work. 

He walking into The Daily Planet, and was immediately bombarded with questions. What was Batman like in bed? Was he good looking under the mask? What's his sexuality? Are you and Batman dating or just in a friends with benefits situation?

He got to his desk, and Lois Lane walked up to him. The poor girl had been trying to come onto him for months. He had pretended to be oblivious. 

"So. You're gay." She said, frowning. 

"I don't really like labels. But I am in a relationship with a man, if that's what you're insinuating." 

"And you flirted with me anyways?" She crossed her arms, looking enraged. 

"I never flirted with you Lois. I see you as a good friend, nothing more. I'm sorry if you thought I was trying to get you to go out with me. That was not my intention." 

She stormed away, most likely to go rant to her secretary. Clark sighed, and rubbed his forehead. He was going to have a bad headache by the end of the day. 

Somehow, he got through it alive. He was not leaving late today. He was going straight to Wayne Manor. Hopefully Bruce would be available, and not off being Gotham's hero. 

He walked two blocks away from the office, and took off. 

When he arrived, Bruce had get to return. 

"He's dealing with a sensitive matter, Mister Clark." Alfred had told him. That was butler talk for 'he's off dressed as a bat kicking the people who steal handbags from little old ladies.' 

He took the tea Alfred offered him and decided to wait for Bruce in their bedroom. Well, technically it was Bruce's bedroom, but at this point they just called it theirs because of how often Clark slept at the manor. 

An hour later, Bruce stumbled in looking tired, ungracefully falling onto the bed next to Clark. 

"The Riddler and The Penguin teamed up again. They're agonizing separate, but they're so much worse together." Bruce whined, putting his head in Clarks lap. 

"Those are the flamboyant gays, right?" Clark said absentmindedly, playing with Bruce's hair, which was somehow still styled after a fight with two super villains. 

"What do you mean?" 

"They're obviously dating. I fought them once, remember? Also, no way they dress up in spandex and tight, fancy suits, build up sexual tension and adrenaline, and not go home together. I wouldn't be surprised if their engagement came out in the papers tomorrow. Also, straight men don't wear spandex. That's a fact." 

"Now that you mention it... Is that why you chose to wear blue, red and yellow spandex." 

"Shut up, you dress up like a bat." 

"Oh I was meaning to ask, how was work today?" Bruce laughed. 

"It was terrible, thank you very much. Do you know how much I was asked if Batman was into bondage?" Clark said, glaring at Bruce. 

Much to Clark's dismay, this just made the billionaire laugh harder. 

"What did you say?" 

"I ignored them, you insufferable twat!" Clark hit his chest. 

"Why are you so uptight? This is really funny!" 

"People might start looking closer into my life now! One mistake could  
reveal my identity!" Clark huffed. 

"Hey, it's your turn to deal with the press in both of your alter egos!" Bruce laughed. 

"I hate you." 

"Love you too, babe." 

 

A month later, everything had died down, just like Bruce had said. Clark was still really worried, but no one had asked him about Batman in days, so he was a little more relaxed. 

Just then, his boyfriend entered the room, wearing a fitted tuxedo that clung tightly to his pronounced muscles. All thoughts of Batman flew out of Clarks head as he stood up to kiss his lover. 

"Do you have to go to this party? I would rather you and your finely tailored suit stay home  
with me." Clark mumbled. 

Bruce laughed into his lips. 

"It's my company's event, I have to attend. Plus, I have to give statements to reporters and that kind of thing. Business stuff." 

Clark pouted. 

"Oh, perk up, pretty boy, I won't be out long." 

"You'll be out long enough for me to miss you." Clark sulked, sitting back down on their bed. 

"Just watch the TV, there'll be press coverage. It's a big thing." Bruce told him, still laughing, while straightening his tie. 

"Fine." 

Bruce made for the door. 

"See you in a few hours, babyboy." Bruce winked, and walked out to his limousine. 

Clark watched him get into the sleek black car, and a plan formed in his mind. He smirked, and went to the closet to get his Superman suit. 

Clark flew through the air, the flashing lights from the Wayne Enterprises event visible from miles away. As he approached, he scanned the rooftop the party was held on for Bruce. 

When he finally saw him, he saw him surrounded by reporters, cameras, and microphones. He smiled to himself. Things couldn't have been more perfect. 

He glided down towards his boyfriend, landing gracefully, all the reporters and photographers moving out of the way, all the cameras being turned from Bruce to him. 

He walked up to him, grabbing his tie and pulling the billionaire towards him, their lips crashing together. Bruce kissed him back without thinking, seeming to not be worried about what the press will do in the moment. 

When the Clark finally broke the kiss, he leaned in and whispered into Bruce's ear. 

"Payback's a bitch" 

He then kissed his forehead, and turned away. 

"See you at home, darling!" He called, and flying off into the night, grinning. 

He couldn't wait to see what the press had to say about it tomorrow morning.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr! @ambersdyke


End file.
